


Best Shower Ever

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mostly Smut, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, smidge of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: Harry gets a lovely surprise in the shower after his Quidditch match.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 438
Collections: Good Girl Hermione, Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	Best Shower Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Going_down_with_my_ships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Going_down_with_my_ships/gifts).



> Harmony & Co put on a lovely gift exchange for essential workers during this awful time and I signed up! The prompt from my gifted was Praise Kink or BDSM and I went with the former! I hope you enjoy it, Going_down_with_my_ships, and thanks for everything you do! 
> 
> Shout out to In Dreams for beta'ing this smluffy little thang.

The hot jets of the shower pelted across his shoulders, melting the tension that had settled deep into his muscle. As he rested his palms on the wet tile, his mind catalogued the events of the game, replaying the way each player had moved, where they had overcome him, where they had faltered. He committed each one to memory, craning his neck and groaning at the sensation of the heat. 

Harry always ended up in the locker room alone after games. He’d always had to stay around for the press and the fans while the rest of the team congregated and celebrated—or lamented, he supposed—and Harry would have it no other way. 

The high of catching the snitch and pushing the English National team to victory still coursed through his veins, adrenaline and testosterone pumping through him. Suds traveled down the ridges of his abdomen and his cock twitched, his hand immediately rounding the base and squeezing. 

“Good game,” a familiar voice echoed through the tiled shower and Harry reeled, unashamed of his nakedness as he sought her out through the steam. 

“Hermione?”

A soft humming greeted him as she came into view, curls wild and wearing a shirt with his team's colors and his number proudly on the front. “You looked great out there.” 

Tongue darting out to taste the water on his lips, he felt his erection thicken with each of her measured steps. “I thought you were in Paris for work?”

“I was,” she confessed, stepping from her shoes. “But I missed you.” 

A grin broke out over Harry’s features and he watched in awe as she slipped the button of her jeans free and pushed them down her thighs. This  _ thing _ between them was new... and secret. 

They’d lost their virginities to each other one night in the tent, sharing in hushed whispers and giggles as they learned their bodies for the first time. But Ron had come back soon after and then the world was blown to hell, and Harry wasn’t sure he’d ever really get over seeing her tumble into his best mate’s arms at Malfoy Manor or when they’d emerged from the Chamber of Secrets soaking wet and holding hands. 

They never spoke of it. Years passed, awful relationships coming and going with the months. Then, one night after too many pints, her hand rested on his thigh as her body rocked with laughter. That one touch had sobered him and he lost himself just watching her laugh. The way even her curls came to life when she was this happy and he just…  _ kissed her. _

And then in an even bigger surprise, she kissed him back. And then they started kissing in private. And then fucking in every stolen moment they could manage. 

Now, here she was. His fucking  _ dream _ girl, wearing his shirt and stepping into the stall. The humidity made her curls lift but he quickly tugged her closer, letting the water drench them both until her shirt was clinging to each of her supple curves and her curls turned sodden and heavy. 

Hovering his lips a breath over hers, he smirked and said, “I missed you, too.” 

She closed the infinitesimal gap between them, their lips and tongues wasting no time as they devoured each other. Sliding his large palms up the slope of her waist, he lifted the soaked shirt just barely, just enough that he could grab the thick of her arse and pull her against his strained cock. 

His free hand groped at her breast while her slender fingers curled around his shaft, pumping him in long slow strokes that made his knees buckle. Breaking away from the kiss, Hermione sank to her knees, positioning herself away from the spray so that it beat against his back. She ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, fingers tightening and sliding up towards his tip just as she took him between her lips. 

Harry’s head fell back, his hand immediately finding the crown of her head and pushing his fingers into her heavy curls. An unapologetic moan erupted as she slid the length of him down her throat. 

“You’re so perfect, Hermione.” The praise tumbled from his lips and he righted his head so he could look down at her. She hummed with his prick still down her throat and his jaw fell open in a silent cry. Tightening his grip on her hair he guided her in a smooth rhythm.  _ “Good girl.”  _

He tried to hold back his smirk as her eyes shot open and she stared wide-eyed up at him. It was no surprise to him at all that Hermione Granger had a pretty extreme praise kink, anyone in their year could have guessed at it. “You’re doing so good, Hermione. My perfect girl. No one takes my cock like you do. Open up a bit for me— _ good girl. _ ”

The more he spoke, the more she took, desperate for more of his affections. When she hollowed her cheeks and released him with a loud pop, he wasted no time in snatching her under the arms and pulling her to her feet. 

Their tongues brushed together as he guided her against the shower wall. He turned her, hands resting on her hips as she braced herself on the wall. Sliding his hand into her knickers, he found her soaked from the inside out and plunged two fingers inside her, fucking her with his fingers until she was grinding against his hand and moaning. 

“Come for me, Hermione,” he grit out. 

One of her hands left the wall to wrap securely around his neck and their mouths again found each other as the heel of his palm rocked into her clit. Skating a hand under her wet shirt, he found her breast and pulled the cup of her bra away, tugging and rolling her nipple between his fingers as the water rained over them. 

She cried out against his lips, fingers tightening in his hair and pulling until he was teetering on that delicious edge of pleasure and pain. She came, her body tensing deliciously and arching into his touch. 

“That’s my girl,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose as her sex tightened around his fingers. “You’re so beautiful, so perfect.” 

When her orgasm waned he roughly pushed her knickers from her body and guided her hands back towards the wall, nudging her feet wider as he positioned his tip at her slit. He kept the shirt where it was, only guiding the hem of it higher so he could watch as he sank his cock inside her. 

He filled her slowly, relishing the feeling of her pussy swallowing him, and when he’d hilted himself, Hermione snagged the fabric of her sleeve between her teeth and moaned, her back arching so he could hit that spot deep inside her that made her keen. 

“You take my cock so well,” he crooned, one hand twisting in her long curls and the other digging into the flesh of her arse. He withdrew to the tip, humming appreciative noises as she squirmed, then filled her with a single hard thrust. When her cunt squeezed and fluttered, his restraint snapped like a too-tight cord. 

He began driving into her, his hip bones slamming into her arse until the thick flesh of her bum wiggled with each thrust. He was relentless, his fatigued muscles finding new life if it meant he could lose himself in Hermione Granger. 

“Touch yourself,” he begged, and she peeked over her shoulder, lashes wet with fat droplets clinging to the edges and she slipped one hand between her thighs. It took her only a moment until she was coming around him, her sex milking his orgasm from him as his own hips stuttered and he found his release. 

They shared panted breaths, coming apart just so that Harry could trap her against the shower wall and kiss her breathless all over again. “This has to be the best shower I’ve ever had.” 

A bright laugh trickled from her lips and she locked her arms around his neck, bumping her nose against his. “I have to agree. I really did miss you.” 

He hummed, gaze travelling her face as he bit down on his lip to keep from grinning. “I have a hotel room for the night; team paid for it. Care to see it?”

“I could definitely find time for you, Potter.” 

Grabbing the hem of her shirt, he lifted it over her head and released her bra. He bent down to take one nipple in her mouth, relishing the sharp gasp it earned. He released her and stood tall, cradling her cheek. “Good, ‘cause I have intentions to fuck you for the rest of the night.” 

Their foreheads pressed together and he let his hands roam her wet skin, lost in how utterly lucky he was. “I love you,” he blurted, his fingers grazing the side of her breast and then stilling upon hearing his own voice. 

He dared not move for the span of at least five heartbeats and when he finally found the gall to look at her in the wake of the confession heard round the world, he found her grinning, looking at him as though he were the last sodding thing on the planet. 

“I love you, too.” 


End file.
